


could lead to a million things

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Butt Dialing, Cell Phones, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, Derek's Loft, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Stiles Has a Crush, Stiles Uses A Baseball Bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: More silence.Then a jagged breath, followed by a choking sound mixed with what sounded like a pained groan.“Derek? Hey!” Stiles exclaimed.  Still no reply and then the line went dead.Stiles’ heart was pounding and he was moving before he made a conscious decision to act.





	could lead to a million things

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of MMOM. I don't even know where this came from. I miss sleep.

When his phone rang Stiles almost ignored it. He had a long day of lugging boxes to storage at his boring office job for the summer and he was really looking forward to taking a long, hot shower and getting to bed early.

But it was Derek. And Derek _never_ called him, let alone this late at night. 

He sighed and answered, “Hey Derek. What’s up?”

On the other end there was only silence. Stiles frowned and rolled his eyes. “Derek? Hey?”

More silence. 

Then a jagged breath, followed by a choking sound mixed with what sounded like a pained groan.

“Derek? Hey!” Stiles exclaimed. Still no reply and then the line went dead. 

Stiles’ heart was pounding and he was moving before he made a conscious decision to act. Aches and pains forgotten he pulled on his discarded pants from earlier and pulled a hoodie on over his naked chest.

He thundered down the stairs and raced out the front door. He dialed Scott as he hopped in the Jeep and screeched out of the driveway, headed north to the loft.

“C’mon, c’mon,” Stiles muttered, both to the speed limit-observing sedan in front of him and to Scott who wasn’t picking up.

_Hey, this is Scott. Leave a message_. 

“Fuck,” Stiles swore. “Scott, I think something’s going on with Derek, I’m on my way there right now. Call me back!”

He considered calling Lydia or Malia but then remembered they went to a late movie and realized that’s where Scott must be, too. He cursed again and tapped his foot impatiently on the floor boards.

Guess it was up to him.

***

Armed with his trusty baseball bat, Stiles used the key he had for emergencies and burst into the loft, eyes darting wildly from side to side to assess the situation. In the living room Derek looked up with a shocked look on his face, sitting shirtless on his couch with a book in his lap. 

“Uh,” Stiles grunted.

“What the hell, Stiles?” Derek asked, but with a far more amused tone then Stiles was used to hearing from him.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked, still on edge and glancing around.

Derek seemed to be fighting a grin and replied slowly, “I’m fine.”

Stiles brought the baseball bat to his side but didn’t let go of it as he stepped further into the loft. He frowned as he caught a smell and scented the air with a motion he realized he must have picked up from the werewolves. Derek was still watching him with an amused look but as Stiles continued he seemed to get antsy.

“Since there’s nothing wrong…” Derek trailed off, obviously trying to get Stiles to take the hint.

“Where’s your phone?” Stiles demanded, crossing the floor to Derek.

Derek blinked. “Excuse me?”

“You called me but I’m pretty sure it’s pretty difficult to butt dial someone these days, especially since you’ve never done it. Where’s your phone?” Stiles demanded, still sure something was off. 

“What? No! Stiles, just go,” Derek insisted.

Stiles realized Derek hadn’t growled at him or done anything but be… nice since he arrived. He could see Derek’s phone peeking out under his thigh on the couch and lunged for it.

Derek was too quick for him and grabbed Stiles’ hands, holding them down so he couldn’t move. “Stiles, stop!” 

“You’re not you! Body snatcher! Doppelganger! Skinwalker!” Stiles yelled, struggling to get away while he tossed out explanation he could think of. 

“Stiles! It’s me!” Derek shook him awkwardly, causing Stiles to stumble and fall onto Derek, straddling him. “I was jerking off!”

Stiles stopped struggling, frozen in place with his arms held up in the air with Derek’s hands around his wrists. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Derek’s face as it reddened under his scruff.

“Uh, okay. That’s okay. That’s great, actually! Do your thing, right? I mean, I sometimes stroke it a couple times a day!” Stiles babbled, unable to stop himself. It probably wasn’t a surprise to any of the werewolves who were within scenting distance of his house but it was one thing for people to know and quite another to bring it up with all the tact of a monster truck crashing over a line of cars at the derby.

He shifted on top of Derek, intending to stand up, but Derek was still holding him. As he moved he felt Derek’s cock twitch and start to thicken under his thigh.

Stiles’ eyes widened. “Oh.”

Derek flushed even deeper and Stiles felt the figurative monster truck roll over his chest. Leave it to him to --

“I said your name,” Derek admitted huskily.

Stiles blinked. “I’m sorry, what?”

“My phone auto dialed you. I never really got the hang of Siri, sorry,” Derek explained.

“Wait,” Stiles replied, trying to fit the pieces together. “You were uh, choking the chicken--” Derek winced but Stiles continued. “And while you were in the middle of it you… said _my_ name.”

“And my phone called you,” Derek agreed.

“So if you said _my_ name during this,” Stiles said, pointing to himself and bringing his hand and Derek’s to his chest. “Then…”

“Get there faster, Stiles,” Derek told him drily.

“But--but… but--” Stiles sputtered.

Derek let go of Stiles’ hands and they fell to his sides limply. He sat back and watched Stiles closely as he tried to figure out how his life view was turned upside down in a five minute conversation. 

“Tell you what,” Derek started slowly. “We can pretend this never happened, okay? Clearly you aren’t--”

“Hey! Don’t tell me what I am!” Stiles interrupted indignantly. “You haven’t even given me a chance!”

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ back and leaned forward so Stiles was sitting on the edge of his knees and they were within inches of each other. 

“This is it, then,” Derek murmured. “Are you gonna take it?”

***

An hour later Scott slid the loft door back hard, nearly crashing it off its rollers. He was wolfed out and ready to fight the threat Stiles called him about. 

Instead all he saw was a trail of discarded clothing and he heard sounds he never wanted to remember for the rest of his life. 

“Oh, come on! You guys are total assholes!” Scott yelled before turning on his heel and stomping out of the loft.


End file.
